Chicago PD A-Z Whump
by SatanisGAY666
Summary: A story based of members of Chicago PD getting hurt.
1. Chapter 1: A is for Anxiety Attack

A is for Anxiety Attack- Jay Halstead

**Hello! Thanks for clicking on the story. I hope you enjoy it. I am going to say this now, this story involves a lot of members of Chicago PD getting hurt in different ways. Most of which is Jay Halstead because he is a risk taker and doesn't seem to care if he gets injured. These all take place after each other. The only romantic relationship in this story is Jay Halstead/ Mouse because I just love the fact that they can trust each other with everything that they have been through. Please don't hate me. Also I have to say that I do NOT OWN CHICAGO PD, FIRE, OR MED CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THE STORY. **

**Enjoy! (Also this is my first story so please let me know how you like it) **

_**Jay's P.O.V**_

I should have seen this coming. I've been having problems focusing all week. With all of the hard cases we've been working on. The case that set it off involved a kid getting shot. Just like I had to do many times in Afghanistan. I flinched when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

_**Mouse's**_ _**P.O.V**_

I knew this case took its toll on Jay, that's why when he walked into the locker room I went in after him. When I saw him it made my heart drop. He was gripping the sink hard enough to make his knuckles white. On top of that his entire body was shaking. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around him trying to provide comfort. As soon as I did I felt him flinch. Hard. I immediately let go and took a few steps back.

_**No One's P.O.V. **_

Jay turned around to find Mouse standing there awkwardly.

"Hey" Jay's voice came out shaky.

"Hey, let's get you home, okay?" Mouse said trying to ease the situation. Mouse wasn't an idiot, he knew the signs of an anxiety attack when he saw one. Jay was starting to sweat, he was breathing fast and had a glassy look to his eyes. " Come on." Mouse said quietly and walked closer to Jay.

"I- I can't get it out of my head Mouse, that little girl just lying on the ground surrounded by her own blood." Jay said as he looked up at Mouse. Jay could see the love and concern in his eyes. "I-I keep repeating it in my mind. What if I could've done more? She was just a little girl. She'll never grow up, never get married, never go to high school." Jay just couldn't take it anymore. He just broke down.

Mouse was there to catch Jay as his legs gave out from underneath him. "Shh, shh, it's okay, you did all you could." Mouse just kept on repeating the same things to Jay hoping to calm him down. Jay tucked his head into Mouse's neck seeking comfort as he sobbed.

It took a couple more minutes for Jay to calm down enough to get up. Mouse took Jay by the hand and left the locker room. If the remaining detectives saw the redness around Jay's eyes they didn't comment on it.


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Bomb

B is for Bomb- Jay Halstead and Mouse

**I know that Jay was a lieutenant in the Army and most lieutenants sit in the front passenger seat, but in this insistence he wanted to sit next to Mouse in the back. Yes they are dating. ******Also I don't really like the whole switching P.O.V's so I may just continue the story from third person. ****

"_Hey! Halstead got a girl at home?" Jim yelled from the front seat._

_Jay looked at Mouse as he responded. "Nope, no one at home."_

"_Well that's a shame. What about you Mouse?" _

"_I have someone, but they're not home." Mouse yelled back. Right after Mouse responded the Humvee was lifted out of the air. They had just ran over an IED. Jay was the first to wake up. _

"_MOUSE! Come on, don't leave me!" Jay yelled when he saw an unconscious Mouse next to him. After not being able to wake him up he checked out the others. It was difficult to check if they were living being that the Humvee was on its roof. _

"_I need to get out of here if I want to check on them" Jay quietly said to himself. Jay undid the straps that were holding him to the seat grunting as he hit the roof. "Shit" Jay cursed as the door refused to move. It was easier to move not being held in place anymore. He crawled closer to Mouse and put his index and middle finger to the side of Mouse's neck. Jay let out a sigh of relief as he felt a strong heartbeat beneath his fingers. He then crawled closer to the front seat, positioning himself between the front seats. _

_Jay looked at the driver, Andy, but quickly looked away. It didn't pay to check if he was okay. His neck was at an odd angle and there was way too much blood coming out of his chest to be alive. Jay put two fingers to Jim's neck and let out a strangled noise when he couldn't find anything. _

"_Hmmh." _

_Jay scooted backwards so he was closer to Mouse. Mouse opened his eyes only to close them quickly again when it was too bright. _

"_Mouse, come on, please be okay." Jay said loud enough for Mouse to hear him._

"_That- That was not a fun ride." Jay let out a chuckle at the innuendo, but stopped when it started to hurt. Mouse opened his eyes again, slower this time, to look at Jay. "Is everyone okay?" Mouse asked. Jay looked Mouse in the eyes and shook his head to the side sadly. "Well, fuck." _

_Mouse undid his straps and checked his door. It didn't seem to want to open, but did when Mouse kept ramming his shoulder into it. He pulled himself out into the hot dry desert and turned around to help Jay out as well. When they both got out they checked their surroundings. It was a mess. They were the first Humvee in line of three. The others were in the same condition as theirs. _

"_You check the second one, I got the third one." Jay said as he started walking. After checking on the people inside to see if they were okay he left sadly and went back to Mouse. "Anyone alive?" He asked. Mouse just shook his head._

"_You?" _

"_No, it seems only we survived." _

Mouse was shaken out of the memory by the one and only Hank Voight.

"Mouse! You got anything in this case?" Voight yelled from his office.

"No, not yet. The programs are still running the evidence." Mouse responded. Hank seemed content with his answer and continued to do paperwork. Mouse looked up from his desk to look at Jay. Jay smiled sadly as he knew what Mouse was thinking about.

God Mouse hated cases that involved explosives.


	3. Chapter 3

**So uh funny story...**

**I just spent the last four hours writing this super long chapter and I went to publish it and it told me I couldn't and It all just deleted itself!**

**So I am now pissed off and I am not in the mood to rewrite it right now so yeah**

**I might work on it tomorrow...**

**I ****_should_**** just write it in Google Docs and just copy and paste it on here so at least the progress would be saved...**

**ANYWAY **

**how are you? Having a good quarantine? **

**I'll see about have a new chapter out tomorrow **

**Again sorry for that I guess this website is just mad at me...**


	4. Chapter 4: C is for Collar Bone

**So here I am trying to rewrite the chapter that failed…..**

**I'm trying something new, instead of writing the chapter on the website I am going to write it on Google Docs and then just copy and paste it to the site. So in case that happens again at least I have the chapter ready so I can just retry it. I did change it from the original, but I like it better this way. **

**So here we go! As requested we have a chapter on Adam! Yes the story is going to be mostly Jay, but Adam will get a sweet take down! (At least in my opinion) **

**Let's just hope this works, there will be swearing **

**I do NOT own any of the Chicago characters **

_Third Person _

All was quiet upstairs in Intelligence. Erin, Jay and Antonio were all filling out paperwork from the homicide last week. Alvin was in Voight's office having a friendly chat about who knows what. Adam was sitting at his desk twirling a pen zoning off and Nadia was typing away on her computer.

**(I miss Nadia, so I brought her back! She didn't deserve what she got) **

The sound of a phone ringing caught everyone's attention as they looked up at Nadia.

"Intelligence," Nadia answered.

"Okay I'll let him know," Nadia said after a minute.

"Jay, that was Mouse. He said that you guys might wanna head over to the hospital," She informed Jay.

"Did he say why?" Jay's face got pale when Nadia had said 'Mouse'.

"Just something about an army buddy, Kendrick?" Nadia answered unsure.

"Fuck, okay, um, I'll see you guys when I get back," Jay said as he grabbed his jacket and left.

Voight and Alvin got quiet when they heard the phone ring just in case it was a case. They shared a look when Nadia said 'army buddy'. They both knew the kind of hell that Jay had seen on his tours.

**At Med, before the phone call **

Will was having an easy day. His shift had just started so who knew what kind of things would happen this morning. He had just ordered an x-ray for a broken arm. He made his way to the nurses station so he could fill out paperwork when he saw a familiar face.

"Kendrick?" Will asked, surprised.

"Hey, Will. Not the best way to catch up huh?" Kendrick replied with a small smile on his face.

"What the hell? I thought you were done being a hero," Will asked when he saw the bloody bandage on his shoulder. The paramedics and himself moved Kendrick to the hospital bed.

"Yeah, well you can't do much when someone breaks in and shoots at you," Kendrick said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Will just sighed as he looked at the nurse that came in to help.

"Can you have someone call District 21 and have them send down Mouse and Jay for me?" The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Come on Will, you don't have to bother them at work," Kendrick complained.

"First off this is a gunshot, the police have to be notified. Secondly I'd rather not deal with a pissed off Mouse if I didn't inform him." Will responded as he peeled off the bandage.

"Okay you have a through and through-"

"I could've told you that," Kendrick cut in.

"-Your going to need stitches," Will ignored Kedrick. Just then Mouse and Jay came into the room. Jay was smirking while Mouse looked angry. Will left to go get a suture kit.

"Hey guys! Long time no see," Kendrick let the smile fade as he saw the look on Mouse's face.

**(Love the idea that Mouse is a mother hen)**

"Mouse please hold off the lecture until I ask him what happened," Jay said as he pulled out a notepad and a pen. Mouse just crossed his arms and glared and Kendrick.

"So what happened?" Jay asked.

"I was brushing my teeth and I heard a noise, so I went to take a look," Kendrick answered truthfully.

"Okay and what happened after that?" Jay started to go down the list of questions that they were required to ask.

"I looked around the corner of the hall, looking towards the front door. I saw a guy, no more than 24, he was just looking around." Kendrick answered. He started to pick at his fingernails.

Will re-entered the room with the kit in hand.

"Is this a bad time?" Will asked when he saw the notepad in his younger brother's hand. Jay shook his head and gave Will a hand signal to continue into the room.

Jay looked back at Kendrick and gave him a look to continue the story.

"Okay, so after the guy entered he looked around and saw me from around the corner and reached behind his back. He pulled a gun and got a lucky- Ow!" Kendrick stopped mid-sentence and looked at Will.

"Sorry," Will gave him an apologetic look.

"As I was saying he pulled a gun and got a lucky shot," Kendrick finished.

Will had just finished with the stitches.

"Okay so you're going to want to be careful, try not to move your shoulder too much, I'll go get the paperwork for discharge,"

"Aren't the cops supposed to come down here?" Kendrick asked confused.

'Buddy your looking at the cops, after you get discharged we're going to head down to the district to make a formal case file," Jay answered as he put his notepad away.

Kendrick just groaned as he knew that Mouse was going to yell at him in the car.

**Skip ahead to when they get to the precinct**

Voight and Al had left his office and they were talking to the other members of the team when he was Mouse, Jay and a guy he didn't recognize. He was going to guess that it was the army buddy as he had an arm in a sling.

"So this is Kendrick Adams, someone broke into his apartment and shot him," Jay said when he saw the confused looks on everyone's face.

Voight gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

"I was wondering if we could look into it?" Jay replied to the look his boss had just given him.

"I don't see why not," Voight replied back.

**Time skip- after Kendrick had given his report and left**

The team were all sitting on the tops of their desk as they looked at the filled out whiteboard. Antonio was looking at Jay almost as if he was analyzing him.

"You don't believe his story," Antonio stated. Jay sighed.

"No, not one bit," Jay said, not looking at Antonio.

"Why? What reason is there to not believe him?" Erin asked.

"It just seems like he left something out. Don't you find it weird that when Ruzek asked him what the intruder looked like that he hesitated and said he didn't get a good look when he told me that he looked no older than 24?" Jay replied back, this time looking away from the whiteboard.

"Okay so we find out everything we can about this guy, everything" Voight ordered. " Erin, Jay go check out his apartment. Everyone else find something on this guy." After he was done talking he turned around and went into his office.

**At the apartment**

Jay and Erin had just arrived and they made their way into the building.

"What's the apartment number," Erin asked.

"204," Jay said right to the point.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Erin asked jokingly.

"Sorry, I just wanna know what he's hiding. I mean we fought in the war together. I don't like the idea that he lied to me. If he lied about his, what else did he lie about?" Jay said as he looked at Erin.

The elevator ride up was a quiet one. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They left and made their way to Kendrick's apartment. Just as Jay went to open the door it slammed open knocking Jay down to the floor.

"Call Voight!" Jay yelled at Erin as he got up and chased down the guy.

"Wait!- you can't go by yourself" Erin yelled, but Jay was already gone. She radioed Voight to let him know what happened and then she went the way Jay ran.

She left the building when Voight radioed that Jay and Kendrick were spotted in the park. She made her way there in record time.

**Jay's P.O.V. after he started to chase Kendrick **

I was knocked to the ground. I told Erin to tell Voight and started the chase. I saw the door close to the stairwell so that is where I went.

I chased this guy all the way down the stairs and to the park. He stopped in the middle of the park and I had to lock my knees to stop quickly.

"Put your hands up and get down on your knees," I yelled as I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him.

The guy turned around and I froze. It was Kendrick, the guy that pulled me out of enemy gunfire after I was shot in the torso.

"You know I can't do that Jay," He responded as he pulled out his own gun. "Now drop it Jay, don't make me do something I'll regret."

I dropped the gun and put my hands up.

"What happened to you Ken?" I immediately cursed in my mind at the use of the nickname.

"Like I said, I can't tell you," Kendrick said a little angrily.

I looked over Ken's shoulder and saw my team starting to make their way over to us. Erin looked angry and worried. Great, I'll be getting an ear full after this.

I also noticed that Ruzek was the closest to us. I quickly looked back to Kendrick, hoping I could distract him until Adam could take him down.

"Come on Ken, can't you trust me after everything we've been through?" I asked sadly. The gun lowered a little in his hands, good, I was making progress.

"I don't- I don't know what happened. I tried to call you years ago, but you never answered." The gun went back up to my head, fuck.

"Ken," I started to be cut off by Ken.

"No! Don't try and justify yourself. You weren't there when I needed you _Jason._" Oh that's not good. He used my full name.

**(I know Jay is his full name just I think Jason would fit him anyway) **

I saw Adam stop just right behind Ken when he heard my name. Right, I introduced myself as Jay.

I saw Adam put his gun away and saw him get ready to tackle him. Kendrick had information that we needed to solve this case.

In one quick movement Adam pounced, Kendrick turned around, gun moving and that's when I made my move. I took the gun out of his hands as Adam tackled him to the ground. They both hit the ground with a _thud_.

The rest of the team came running over so they could arrest Kendrick and check in on Adam.

I pulled Adam up from the ground when I heard Adam hiss.

"Are you okay?" I asked him to check him for injuries. He was holding his injured shoulder with his good arm.

"Yeah, uh, I think I might have just broken my collar bone," Adam said quietly. I started to laugh.

"You seriously hit him that hard?" I laughed as I grabbed my radio to call in an ambulance to get Adam checked out.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up soldier boy," Adam replied back to me, still holding his shoulder.

"I'm never living this down," I heard him mutter before looking at Voight pushing Kendrick to his car.

"Remind me never to make Voight angry," I said to Adam.

**So that's the end of the chapter! I rewrote it. I was going to wait until tomorrow because I had to dog sit during the day, but I said that I would write it today so here we are. **

**How did you like it? **

**For the next chapter I'm thinking something to do with Voight and Jay. Maybe something with Voight would be protective of his team. Maybe the chapter will take place after Erin leaves for the FBI? Let me know what you think. **

**Have a nice night! **

**Lexy (**_**My nickname in case you were curious) **_


	5. Chapter 5: D is for Damaged

**Hey! I'm back. The whole writing on Google Docs and then just copying and pasting to is working, so I will continue writing stories like this. **

**I've been wanting to write some story about Voight and Jay getting close after Erin leaves at the end of season 2. It would take place after Jay gets taken in that first episode of season 3. JAY AND MOUSE ARE AND ALWAYS BE IN A RELATIONSHIP DURING THIS STORY! Also Burgess and Atwater are on the team. Otis will always be alive and I can't let my favorite doctor leave sooo Rhodes is still at Med. **

**I don't own any of the Chicago's characters **

_**Third Person**_

The whole Intelligence team has noticed how Voight seemed to be more protective of Jay after he got taken on the undercover op.

"Hey Sarge, we got a location on the suspect on 23rd and 4th," Ruzek said as he came into the room. **(I don't think this is a real street but in the story it is :) )**

"Okay, let's get a move on," Voight said ruffly. The whole team moved into the locker room to get their vests on. It wasn't until the team was downstairs getting their weapons when Voight spoke again.

"Let's get this son of a bitch. Everyone goes home tonight, got it?" The team nodded their heads and got into the cars with their partners. Ruzek got in with Alvin, Burgess got in with Atwater, Antonio went alone because he was going undercover, and Jay got in Voight's car.

**At the location **

"Do we need to talk about Lindsay?" Voight asked.

"Not really Sarge," Jay answered, looking out the window. The two sat in silence for a couple more minutes before the radio turned on and Antonio was yelling into it.

"The suspect is in a gold minivan and going south."

Voight immediately turned the car on and was in pursuit of the gold van. Jay was keeping a lookout for others.

"Sarge! Look ou-" Jay said before he was cut off by another car ramming into them.

_**Antonio's P.O.V **_

As soon as I saw the suspect leave and get into a car I radioed it in. I pulled off the construction vest that I swear I am always wearing and made a run for it to see where they were going.

I had just made it to the sidewalk and called it in when I saw the car that Voight and Jay were in get hit.

A red SUV slammed into Voight's Escalate so hard that it flipped their vehicle over. I heard Ruzek call in a need for two buses as I ran to their car.

_**Third Person**_

When the car slammed into Voight's car it flipped and spun. Glass shattered on impact and Jay was thrown around in his seat.

Voight was slammed into the steering wheel and then against his window when the car spun.

Intelligence immediately went to check on their boss and coworker while bystanders screamed and called 911.

Alvin went to the drivers side to check on Voight while Ruzek and Antonio went to check on Jay. Burgess and Atwater were doing crowd control. Alvin let out a breath of relief when he found a pulse under his fingers. Antonio checked Jay's and gave a panicked look to Adam when he couldn't feel anything.

Sirens got closer and closer.

" Hey, what are we looking at here?" Severide asked as he ran up to them.

"Uh, Voight and Halstead were chasing a suspect and got hit. I can't find a pulse on Jay," Antonio said as he moved out of the way to let them work.

"We need to get Halstead out now!" Serveride yelled. " Otis get me the jaws, we need to pry this door open." Severide commanded.

"Pulse is steady, let's load him up and get him to Med," Chout said, talking about Voight.

Severide got the door off and Gabby was there to get Jay into a neck brace.

"Okay, cut the seat belt. We need to get his pulse back."

_**At Chicago Med**_

"What's wrong Will?" Natalie asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I just got this bad feeling," Will replied.

"We have two traumas coming in. Hit and run," Maggie yelled. Will and Natalie pulled on gloves and stood by her ready to help.

"Will, why don't we let Rhodes and Manning handle these?" Maggie said looking at Will.

"What wh-" Will stopped when he saw Voight getting pulled through the doors.

"No, no, no, please don't tell me," Will said, stumbling over his words.

His question was answered when Gabby was doing CPR on his brother.

"Jay Halstead, detective at the 21st, 31 year old male involved in a hit and run. He has liquid in his lungs, four broken ribs and I think his appendix is ruptured." Sylvie said, pushing the stretcher farther in.

"We lost him twice in route, once when we got him loaded and once again when we unloaded him." Gabby added as she stopped and let another doctor continue chest compressions.

Will's whole world crashed in a matter of seconds. He couldn't hear Maggie's concerned voice asking if he was okay as his knees hit the floor.

Maggie pulled Will off the floor and into the break room.

"Will? Are you with me?" Maggie asked as Ethan walked into the room to check on him.

"Here let me," Choi said, pushing Maggie slightly.

"Will? Can you follow the light," Choi asked. Will did what was asked without question as he started to cry.

"I-uh- I need to call our dad and Mouse. Just- I need to go," Will said as he got up and left the room.

_**Will's P.O.V. **_

I left the room quickly and made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door and slid down it and tried to calm myself down.

It took a couple minutes before I was able to pull my phone out. He picked up on the second ring.

"Mou-" I got out before a sob came out.

"Hey, Will I was just on my way. It's all over the station. Do you know how he is?" Mouse asked quietly, cutting me off. I just ignore the sniffles.

"No, I, uh, panicked when I saw him. I was pulled away," I replied.

"Does _He _know yet?" Mouse asked with anger in his voice.

"No, he was my next call thoug-" I was cut off again by Mouse.

"Yeah, well he shouldn't get the right to know after what he did," and with that Mouse hung up on me.

I sat there for a couple more minutes just crying thinking about my dad and Jay. They never got along and I was never told the reason.

**(He-he set up for chapter 13) **

I dialed his number. I was not surprised when I got his voicemail box.

"Hey dad, it's Jay. He just came in, it doesn't look good. I thought you would want to know," I said and hung up. If he didn't want to be here for Jay that's fine because I will be here for him.

_**Third Person **_

When Jay was rushed in he was taken right into the hybrid OR.

"Okay, let's shock him and get his heart rate back. Charge to 300," Rhodes ordered.

The nurse handed him the paddles.

"Clear," Everyone moved back. Rhodes looked up at the machine.

"Charge again. Clear," Everyone looked up at the machine again. Everyone let out a breath as the machine beeped steadily.

"We are not in the clear yet. Let's drain his lungs from fluids and let's get an x-ray of his torso to see his appendix and if he is bleeding internally,"

"Doctor," A nurse said as she handed him the x-ray.

"Damn it. We need to open him right now. He's bleeding internally and we need to get his appendix out! Someone page any available surgeons in here," Rhodes yelled.

_**In the waiting room 5 hours later **_

Mouse had gotten there 4 hours ago. The rest of the team were sitting and waiting for any news. Maggie walked out with Will and everyone looked over to them.

Will looked at Mouse with sadness in his eyes.

"He's- he's stable for now, but needs to be closely monitored. Hank will be okay, he just needs to take it easy. He got away with a concussion and broken nose. Jay was not so lucky. On top of a severe concussion he had blood in his lungs and four broken ribs. His appendix burst from the impact and the internal bleeding. Dr. Rhodes took out his appendix and stopped the bleeding. He will be closely looked after for the next couple of days," Will said keeping eye contact with Mouse.

"When can I see him?" Mouse asked.

"You can see him now, he probably will wake up sometime in the next couple of hours," Maggie answered for Will.

The whole team stood up at this news.

"Just be careful okay? He just got out of surgery," Maggie said as the team left the waiting room to see their co-worker and boss.

Mouse was the first one through Jay's door. He ran to his side and held his hand.

"Don't you dare leave me Jason. I swear to God we have been through too much together for you to give up now," Mouse said as he cried.

Antonio pulled the chair that was in the room to Mouse so he could sit down.

A few nurses came in with a couple more chairs and a cot for Mouse to sleep in. The people who couldn't sit in the room sat in Voight's room to keep him updated on Jay.

A few hours later Mouse was sitting there staring at Jay's hand as he light-hardheartedly threatened what he would do to Jay if he died on him.

"Hmm- I knew you cared," Jay said quietly as he looked to the side at Mouse.

"Of course I care! I didn't go through a war with you for nothing," Mouse replied as he hugged Jay and cried.

"Hey M, it's okay now, I'm here, I'm alive," Jay said as he pulled Mouse away from him to look him in the eyes. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good because you're stuck with me," Mouse said as he went in for a kiss.

**Hey I am sorry if I didn't get certain things right, I am no doctor. I watch doctor shows, I am not in them. **

**So let me just say there are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter and I'm sure there will be more in future chapters just let me know and I'll fix it for the chapters to come. **

**I will probably write more and more as I have nothing else to do. **

**Freakin Evers shut school down for the rest of the school year so yay :) **

**Have a nice night and I'll work on the next chapter. I'm thinking it will probably be…..you guessed it JAY, but I'm also thinking that maybe Antonio will be hurt too. Something along the lines of Antonio being a target and Jay tries to save him and gets hurt in the process. **

**Let me know what you think? **


	6. Chapter 6: E is for Electrified

Chapter 4: E is for Electrified

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews. I know it's been a while….. I've been working a lot more. I want to thank Sgcam22 for the offer of helping me with medical things for this story. I appreciate it. **

**This chapter is going to feature Antonio getting into some trouble and Jay is going to try to help. It's going to be very similar to what happened in Season 1 where Diego gets kidnapped, but Jay tries to do more to help his friend. **

**I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this story**

_**Third person at Intelligence**_

Everyone was sitting at their desks doing paperwork. It was a rare week where there was nothing that needed their attention. Everyone's attention was brought to Antonio when his phone rang.

"Sorry," Antonio said as he quickly made his way to the break room. The whole team looked at each other worried and confused.

"Hello?" Antonio asked carefully.

"Honey! Something happened to Diego! I don't know what happened. I told him to be careful taking out the trash and the next thing I know he's gone!." Laura panicked.

"Honey, honey. Calm down, we'll find him. Come down to the station and have Platt let you up. I'll get my team on this," Antonio said calmly.

"Okay, I'll come down. I'm just so worried. Why would someone go after him?"

"I have no idea, but I have an idea that it's to get to me" Antonio responded as he hung up.

Antonio put his phone back into his pocket and raised a shaky hand up to rub at his face. He took a couple minutes to pull himself back together and left the room to tell the team. When he left Voight was over by Erin talking to her about something.

When he opened the door everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"I-uh- Diego was taken, Laura- she's on her way here." Antonio said looking down at the floor.

"Well what are we doing standing around. One of our own was taken tonight. Antonio, we will find him." Voight said gruffly, looking at Antonio at the last part of what he was saying.

After that was said Laura and Platt came up the stairs. Laura ran over to her husband and latched on to him.

Antonio just stood there and let Laura cry her heart out. He was running his hands through her hair hoping to calm her down.

"Look, we need to find out what happened tonight. Do you think you could answer some questions?" Erin asked as she walked up to Laura and Antonio. Laura shook her head up and down.

"I just want to find this son of a bitch," She replied as she wiped any trace of tears off from her face.

"Okay great. Why don't we talk alone in the break room?" Erin asked as she pointed behind Laura. Laura once again nodded and Antonio walked her to the break room.

_**Later that night**_

Antonio was walking out to his car after Laura had gone home to stay with Eva. He had sent her home with a uniform with the orders to stay there as a protective detail.

He was just about to turn the key when his phone rang again that night. Taking out his phone he hit the answer button without looking at the ID.

"Dawson"

"Hello detective, how are the kiddos?" A voice that he didn't recognize asked.

"You son of a bitch. Where is he?" Antonio demanded.

"Now that is no way to talk to the man holding your son hostage," the mystery person said playfully. "If you want to see Diego again you will bring all of CPD's CI files to 54th and Wentsorth in two hours." With that the person on the other side hung up.

"Fuck!" Antonio swore as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He quickly made his way back into the precinct to inform the team of the phone call.

He took the stairs two at a time not caring about the looks he was getting from the uniforms.

"He wants" Antonio takes a breath " he wants all of our CI files," Antonio said out of breath.

The team all looked at Voight. He has his hands in his pockets looking at Antonio.

"Halstead get Mouse up here."

"On it Sarge," Jay said as he got up from his desk.

_**Downstairs **_

Mouse looked at the doorway when he heard footsteps. He felt a smile grow on his face at the sight of his boyfriend.

He quickly stopped smiling at the look on Jay's face.

"What's wrong? Is it the Army?" Mouse asked, panicked.

He saw Jay nod no and he slouched in his chair in relief.

"Then what's wrong?" Mouse asked looking back up at Jay

"It's Antonio's son, he was taken, we need you upstairs" was all Jay said before he turned around and walked away leaving Mouse surprised and in a hurry to catch up with him.

_**Upstairs**_

"So let me get this straight, you want me to make fake CI files to give this guy?" Mouse asked as he sat down at the break room table.

"Yes, and we need them quick," Voight said gruffly.

"Good thing you have me then" Mouse said as he started typing.

_**Two hours later**_

"Okay does everyone know the plan?" Voight asked after everyone was vested up. As he looked around he saw everyone nod.

"Just to be sure. Antonio you are going to walk in with the boxes of files. Halstead is going to be you backup. Halstead you are going through the back door quietly and keep Dawson in your view at all times. As soon as Dawson has Diego you are going in for the arrest. Everyone else outside in case this guy gets away. Everyone goes home tonight,"

The room responded with multiple 'yes sarges' and with that everyone moved to where they were supposed to be.

"Okay Antonio I am at the back door, I'm heading in" Halstead said over the radio.

Antonio didn't respond back. He grabbed the two boxes of files and headed towards the door. Once he was in the old abandoned beauty store he saw his son.

Diego was tied to a chair with a rag in his mouth.

"I have your fucking files," Antonio spat at the guy by his son. He set the boxes down in front of him.

"Slide them over detective and then I'll let your son go," the guy smiled.

"I'll slide the files over once you let Diego go," Antonio attempted.

The guy thought for a second. He responded back with a "Fine" and cut the ropes.

Diego stood up from the chair rubbing his wrists. He looked at the guy once before he booked it over to his dad.

Antonio kicked the boxes over to the guy just before Diego latched on to him. The guy kneeled down by the boxes, picked up a file and looked at it. He put it down and stood up.

That was when Jay made his move at the guy. Just as Dawson saw Jay move he took his son by the shoulders and pushed him towards the door.

Dawson turned around just in time to see this guy turn towards Jay with a taser in his hand. Once Jay was in range he slammed the taser into his torso.

Jay let out a yelp as he made his way to the floor. Antonio took his gun and shot the guy in the back of the knee cap.

_**Outside**_

_BANG_

"Move in! Move in!," Voight yelled into the radio. He was the first on to the door when he almost rammed into Diego.

Erin was the next to arrive at the door and took Diego and moved him out of the way.

Voight then turned back towards the door and made his way inside, gun drawn.

He saw Antonio offering a hand to help Jay off the floor. He also saw a guy in a fetal position holding his leg.

He turned towards Ruzek and told him to roll a bus.

"Halstead are you okay?" Voight asked once his young detective was standing up.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just got a shock," Jay replied as he put an arm over his torso.

**Look okay I know this chapter is shit, but I tried okay? I'm not very good at writing stories with other characters. I'm good at coming up with a completely original story. I told my mom that I suck at writing with characters that are already made up and she told me that it's basically the same thing as my own ideas. **

**I know this, it's just that I have to figure out a way to make their personalities show more in the chapters. I'm also sorry that it is a short chapter and that I haven't written in awhile. I actually wrote the first half of this story like the week after the last chapter came out.**

**The next chapter is Jay getting pushed off a building by a suspect so stay tuned for that! **

**(Also I feel bad because I just kinda left the chapter end at a random sentence.) SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**


	7. Chapter 7: F is for Free Falling

**So its been awhile….. Guess who's back in quarantine? Yup, it would be me. Three weeks into my junior year of high school and I've been exposed to someone who has COVID. So I get to sit around my house all day for two weeks. **

**I don't own these characters **

_**Intelligence- Third Person**_

The team had just gotten a case with three dead drug dealers. So far all that they have is that whoever wanted them dead wanted their money and drugs.

"What do we have so far?" Voight asked as he came out of his office.

"Not much, Sarge. We have a couple of people we need some answers from." Antonio responded.

"Then go ask them, call me if you have anything" With that Voight turned around and went right back into his office.

_**Streets of Chicago**_

"So you think the guy knows who did it?" Jay asked.

"I mean maybe, but that's why we're here," Ruzek replied.

"Chicago P.D. Adam Ortiz, we'd like to ask you some questions" Jay yelled as pounded on the door. Inside you could hear a clatter and some footsteps.

"I think that's some probable cause," Jay said as he grabbed his gun and kicked the door down. "You check down here, I'll check upstairs."

Adam nodded and started to clear the first floor.

"All clear down here Jay!" Adam yelled as he made his way to the staircase. He hurried his pace a little more when Jay didn't answer him back. "Halstead?" he asked as he started to go through rooms.

"Over here Ruzek," Adam released a breath of relief.

"You find anything?"

"No, just checking things over," Jay answered.

They meet in the hallway. They started to make their way back to the stairs when Adam heard a thump and a crash. Adam turned around to see Jay trying to get a guy's hands off his throat.

"Jay!" Adam yelled but was too late. The guy turned Jay around towards a window and tackled him. He ran to the now broken window and looked down, both men were knocked out from the impact.

"Dispatch this is 50-21 David, 10-1 10-1 officer down, offender down. I need a couple of buses at 61st and Wabash. I repeat 10-1 10-1 officer down. I need a couple of buses." Adam yelled into his radio as he ran down the steps and outside.

"Copy that 50-21 David, medics are on the way."

Adam first ran over and pushed the offender off of Jay and handcuffed him.

"Jay, Jay. Come on Halstead wake up!" Adam yelled as he tried to stir Jay. He checked his pulse and it seemed steady.

"Hey! Ruzek, what do we have?" Shay asked as she jogged up.

"That son of a bitch" he paused to point to the cuffed unconscious man "tackled Jay out of that window," Adam replied as he pointed to the second floor window.

"Oh god," Gabby said as she walked up. That set Shay off and they both rushed down to Jay to check him over.

"Crap, he has a collapsed lung, we need to get him to Med. Now!" The second ambulance arrived on scene along with the remaining members of Intelligence. Gabby and Shay put Jay on the backboard and made their way to the stretcher.

"We heard it on the radio, what happened?" Antonio asked as he made his way over.

"Jay was pushed out of the window."

"Ouch, well go ride with him, we got it from here," Antonio said as he pushed Adam towards the ambulance.

**At Chicago Med **

"We have an incoming trauma. 31 year old male, pushed out of a second floor window. Shallow breath sounds on the right side. We had to intubate en route. Seems to have head trauma as well," Shay announced as she and Gabby pushed the stretcher into the ER.

"I got it!" Will yelled and rushed over.

Gabby walked around and pushed Will out of the way.

"Let someone else get this Will." Gabby said.

"What! Why?" Will asked. He brought his line of sight to the man on the stretcher. Just then Adam ran into the ER. He then understood why it was his brother on the stretcher.

"No...no. What the hell happened?" Will yelling made other doctors run over to take over the trauma. Rhodes was the first one to make it there.

"Will, I have this. I will do everything I can," he said hoping to comfort the young doctor.

**2 hours later….**

Will walked out to the waiting room. As soon as Intelligence saw him that jumped up from their seats.

"He'll be okay. He needs to take it easy for a while, but he'll make a full recovery." He saw them all sigh in relief. Mouse was the first one to say anything.

"Can I see him?" When Will nodded his head he ran off to the room.

The team walked over after with smiles on their faces. When they got there they heard Mouse scolding Jay.

"What did I tell you about being the hero?"

_Smack, _they all walked in to see Halstead wince.

"I'm glad you're okay," Mouse said as he jumped on the bed to hug Jay.

Jay chuckled and hugged Mouse back.

"You know I wouldn't leave you" Giving Mouse a kiss on the top of his head.

"You better not," Mouse said muffled in Jay's neck.

**So here's another chapter. I personally love the little fluff moment at the end.**

**I hope you guys are having a fun day, I might upload more now that I actually have nothing to do. **

**See ya! **


	8. Chapter 8: G is for Gunshot

**So I've written another chapter… I honestly have no idea what it is going to be. I'm kinda just writing. Hope it's good. I'm trying to write longer chapters so maybe this will be better. **

**In this chapter Rhodes is new to Med. I'm currently watching season 4 of Chicago PD. Also in this chapter I decided to make it that the Intelligence doesn't know about Mouse. **

**I don't own any of these characters.**

_**In the park **_

"Guys I don't have a good feeling about this" Adam said into his ear piece.

"Just keep an eye out, somethings going to happen," Hank replied.

_BANG_

In a matter of seconds everything turned to chaos. People were running and screaming. People were getting pushed out of the way trying to get away from the noise.

"Anyone have eyes?" Voight questioned.

"Negative," Antonio answered back.

"I need a medic! Jay's been shot!" Erin yelled.

"Dispatch this is Voight, I have an officer down at Grant Park. Get me that bus here now!" Hank yelled into his radio.

Erin was currently taking her jacket off to help stem the blood flow from Jay's chest.

"You do not get to leave me! You hear? Jay? Jay! Halstead, wake up!" Erin yelled.

"No.. need to.. to scream" Jay responded slowly.

"I think I have a right to scream right now," she sassed back. "Guys I need an ETA on that ambulance, he doesn't have long."

"They're pulling up right now Erin" Adam replied.

"Mouse, where's… where's Mouse?" Jay asked.

"Don't focus on that, focus on staying awake okay?" Antonio said trying to get Jay to focus, not knowing who this Mouse person was.

Hank then ran up with the medics.

"Erin I need you to let go, I need to properly pack the wound" Gabby comforted.

"I can't Gabby, I need to help"

"No Erin, you have to let them do their jobs" Hank explained, kneeling down to take Erin away. Erin let go and clung onto Hank crying.

"He can't die"

"I know, he'll be okay"

_**In the Ambo **_

"ETA on Med?" Shay shouted.

"Five minutes," Gabby replied.

"Let's hope he has five minutes," Shay said under her breath. Shay was keeping pressure on the bullet wound hoping to stop most of the bleeding.

She looked up at the machines keeping track of Jay's heart rate when her breath caught in her throat.

The machine started to go crazy.

"I'm losing him! Get us to Med now!" Shay screamed. Gabby took a deep breath and stepped a little harder on the gas.

"We're almost there." Shay started CPR immediately. The ambulance screeched to a halt.

The doors were thrown open by Gabby.

"What do we have?" Will exclaimed putting on gloves. Shays head whipped up.

"Will, we need to get his heart rate back," she hesitated. She could see immediately when he put together that this was his brother.

"Okay let's get him in Baghdad" Will exclaimed, focusing on saving his brother. "Maggie page Rhodes now!" Will yelled as he checked over his brother.

Maggie quickly grabbed her pager to call Rhodes.

"On my count, one, two, three" Will said as he and the two medics transferred his brother to the bed. Will hooked up the AED and prepared to shock his brother.

"Clear" Everyone moved away from Jay.

"Damn, charge again, clear!" Once again everyone moved. Will looked at the heart monitor and sighed in relief when it was steady.

"I'm here, what do we have?" Rhodes questioned running into the room.

"I need you to take charge here Rhodes, I'm not leaving this room," Will snapped.

"What? Why?" the new doctor questioned.

"Rhodes, it's his brother," Maggie answered. Rhodes took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I need an x-ray on his chest and three units of O-negative in the OR now!"

The nurses rushed to get what the doctor wanted, not wanting to piss them all off. They all rushed to get the machine in place.

"Will I need you to leave, he has to get to surgery," Rhodes ordered after taking a look at the x-ray. Will glared for a second and then remembered he wouldn't be any help and left.

When he got outside the room he moved so they could get Jay to the OR. He watched as they rolled Jay away and around the corner. He flinched when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you," Antonio apologized.

"No,,,it's uh it's okay" Will stuttered as he looked at his blood covered gloves and gown. In a fit of frustration he ripped the offending articles off of his body and threw them into the trash next to him. When he looked up he saw all of the members of Intelligence standing by the nurses station.

Erin was being comforted by Hank and Alvin, Ruzek and Atwater were talking to the nurses asking for information while looking at Erin concerned.

"Did- did anyone call Mouse?" Will asked quietly.

"Who's Mouse?" Antonio questioned bringing Will over by the other members.

"Jay didn't tell you about him?" Antonio shook his head no.

"Fuck, well I'll be back, can you- can you try to figure out whats happening so far?"

Antonio nodded and walked over by Ruzek. Will walked over into the bathroom hallway and took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hey Will! Haven't talked to you in awhile, whats up?" Mouse said excitedly.

"Mouse...I need you to get down to Med, the nurses were going to call you anyway. I figured I would do it for them." Will said sadly.

"What! Jay? What happened?" Mouse yelled. Will could hear him running around grabbing his stuff. He heard the car door slam before he answered.

"He was shot investigating in the park, its- its not good Mouse, he lost a lot of blood" Will said as he started to cry.

"I'll be there in five" and with that he hung up. Will walked back to the nurses station to see Jay's team being moved over to the waiting room. He started to walk over.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give out medical information without the next of kin here" he heard the nurse say apologetically.

"What about his brother? Can you tell him?" Hank questioned when he saw Will.

"I wish she could, but I'm not his next of kin Voight" Will muttered loud enough for them to hear. When he looked back up he saw the shock on all of their faces. Adam was the first to say something.

"You're not his next of kin?"

"No, I'm not" Will answered as he looked over to the nurse. "I just got off the phone with the next of kin he's on his way" The nurse nodded and went back to work.

"Will!" The team looked over to see this guy running over to Will.

"Mouse" Will said sadly, meeting him halfway to hug him. The team looked around confused before Hank questioned him.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm Jay's husband" Mouse said before he took off with Will in tow to the nurses station. For the second time in a matter of minutes the team was shocked. _Jay? Married? Since when?_ They unfroze and went to the nurses station to find this Mouse guy.

"Greg Geriwitz?" The nurse asked.

"Uh you can call me Mouse" he replied back quietly. The nurse gave him a smile.

"Well I have some good news for you then. Detective Halstead was taken up to surgery to remove the bullet. The bullet caused no major damage besides all of the blood loss. He'll make a full recovery. Now I know what you're going to ask next and no you can't visit him until the anesthesia wears off," the nurse explained.

"Thank you, can you come get me when I can see him?" Mouse asked shyly. The nurse just gave him another smile and nodded. He turned around to face the team that were eavesdropping behind him.

"He'll be okay" Mouse said looking at the floor. Erin let go of Hank's hand to go introduce herself to Jay's husband, but found that she couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there for him. I failed him." Erin said as she started to sob again.

"You must be Jay's partner, Erin. It's not your fault. If that's your reasoning then I failed Jay so much over seas." Mouse said, trying to comfort her.

"You served with Jay?" Adam asked.

"Yes I did, we met at boot camp and have been together ever since. We just got married three years ago." Mouse replied, giving them some information.

"Why didn't he tell us about you?" Antonio asked, wanting more answers.

"He was going to ask you guys if you wanted to go to Molly's after shift tonight and tell you" Mouse sighed. Before they could say anything else the nurse came back out.

"He woke up, he's been asking for you Mouse" She said with a grin.

As soon as Mouse was given Jay's room number he ran there.

He stood there for a couple of seconds and shook his head to get rid of the memories of seeing Jay wrapped in a hospital bed.

The team walked up behind Mouse to see Jay look over to the door smiling when he saw Mouse.

That was all that Mouse needed to run up to kiss Jay. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before they broke apart. Jay looked over to the rest of the team and back to Mouse.

"So you guys know?" Jay groaned. Erin just smirked as she looked over to see Mouse moving wires so he could cuddle with Jay.

"Well it's about time that someone can deal with your high and mighty ass," Erin joked, causing Jay to start laughing.

"Ow, don't make me laugh it hurts," Jay complained. Mouse sat up right to check him over quickly.

"Hey, Mouse, I'm okay just can't laugh to hard," Jay smiled as he looked at Mouse being a mother hen.

"Sorry, just the last time I saw you in a hospital bed I nearly lost you" Mouse muttered, going back to resting his head on Jay's uninjured side.

"Mouse, I'm okay. We're not there anymore. Remember my promise?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, no matter what happens you'll always come back," Mouse replied looking up at Jay.

"You got that right," Jay said as he kissed Mouse again.

"Look as much I'm glad you're okay and in love I don't need to see you two make out" Adam complained like a five year old. The two broke apart grinning which caused the rest of the team to smile.

"Glad you're okay kid," Voight said as he patted Jay's leg. Jay looked down at Mouse and cuddled him closer.

"Me too, me too."

**So here's the next chapter. I kinda like the story line. The team does not know that Jays married and then he gets shot. **

**So I think in my plans for H, I think I have it written down that Mouse gets taken hostage. A lot like in season 3. **

**Have a next day, or night, depending on where you live. **


End file.
